sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Daqx Island Challenges
Info Those who have completed the White Water League or are strong enough to have completed it, are then able to take on the Daqx Island Trials, these ten challenging trials are meant to show who's the most in sync with their Pokemon. Trials On four of Daqx's five islands, trainers will complete ten trials, ranging from battles to quizzes. Down below are the islands where the trials take place, the name of the trial captain, their specialized type, the location of the trial, the structure of the trial, the Pack Leader which is the boss Pokemon of the trial, the boost that their aura gives them and their Pack Members, which help the Pack Leader in battle. Valentía Island: Trial Captain Layla Yusuf. Specialized Type: Steel. Trial Site: Garon Hill. Trial: Create a sword using your Pokemon and see if it can cut down a tree, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Klinklang. Aura boosts Sp.Def. Pack Members: Klang, Palpitoad, Gothorita, Karrablast. Trial Captain Niles "Nails" Legg. Specialized Type: Poison. Trial Site: Vivi Cavern. Trial: Find the six ingredients for a perfume and attract Pokemon with it, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Garbodor. Aura boosts Sp.Atk. Pack Members: Trubbish, Tirtouga. Petilil, Venipede. Mente Island: Trial Captain Kimber "Kim" Tasho. Specialized Type: Dragon. Trial Site: Chase Academy Garden. Trial: Take a quiz on dragons and dragon history, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Goodra. Aura boosts Defense. Pack Members: Sliggoo. Flabebe. Litleo, Draglage. Trial Captain Sana Lawer Specialized Type : Fighting. Trial Site: Umina Town Dojo. Trial: Defeat ten trainers in five double battles, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Primeape. Aura boosts every start except HP. Pack Members: Mankey, Gastly, Pikachu, Machop. Trial Captain Xander Jourdan. Specialized Type: Flying. Trial Site: Mila Gulch. Trial: Compete in 3 aerial races, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Noivern. Aura boosts Attack. Pack Members: Noibat, Fletchinder, Doublade, Vivillon. Dulzura Island: Trial Captain Yuri Emin. Specialized Type: Rock. Trial Site: Amir Canyon. Trial: Use your Pokemon to create a diamond ring, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Lycanroc either Midday or Midnight. Aura boosts Midday's Sp.Atk, Aura boosts Midnight's Speed. Pack Members: Rockruff, Togedemaru, Mareanie, Mininor. Trial Captain Marley Angels. Specialized Type: Ground. Trial Site: Luvie Mountain. Trial: Compete in an obstacle race, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Mudsdale. Aura boosts Speed. Pack Members: Mudbray, Salazzle, Crabominable, Pallossand. Trial Captain Jack Dupain-Angels. Specialized Type: Ice. Trial Site: Morag Tundra. Trial: Pick the difference in three ice sculptures, do it a total of three times, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Froslass. Aura boosts Sp.Def. Pack Members: Snorunt, Toxicroak, Weavlie, Mamoswine. Sabiduría Island: Trial Captain Celica Mina. Specialized Type: Dark. Trial Site: Bonyde Forest. Trial: Navigate a maze blindfolded, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Houndoom. Aura boosts Defense. Pack Members: Houndour, Heracross, Sudowoodo, Tyranitar. Trial Captain Cody "Light" Leblanc. Specialized Type: Psychic. Trial Site: Romiet City Library. Trial: Take a memory test, then defeat the Pack Leader. Pack Leader: Grumpig. Aura boosts every stat except HP. Pack Members: Spoink, Beautifly, Banette, Gallade. ---- Island Noble After completing every trial on an island, Trainers will then face the Noble of that island. The Island Nobles are powerful Trainers who also specialize in a type, but rather than a trial, Trainers battle them directly. Below are the Island Nobles, along with their specialized type and their team, along with their movesets. Fa An: Noble of Valentia Island. Specialized Type: Ghost. Pokemon Team: Mimikyu, moves: Bulk Up, Play Rough, Thunder Wave, Shadow Sneak. Z-Move: Never-Ending Nightmare. Spiritomb, moves: Sucker Punch, Pursuit, Taunt, and Will-O-Wisp. Mega Gengar, moves: Destiny Bond, Sludge Wave, Protect, Focus Blast. Daniel Douglas: Noble of Mente Island. Specialized Type: Fire. Pokemon Team: Rapidash, moves: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Morning Sun, Drill Run. Turtonator, moves:Overheat, Draco Meteor, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge. Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive. Mega Camerupt, moves: Fire Blast, Earth Power, Stealth Rock, Toxic. Magcargo, moves: Stealth Rock, Lava Plume, Recover, Ancient Power. Digit Maybelle: Noble of Dulzura Island. Specialized Type: Water. Pokemon Team: Floatzel, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hidden Power Electric, Baton Pass. Wishiwashi, moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Earthquake. Rest. Z-Move; Hydro Vortex. Dewgong, moves: Toxic, Protect, Surf, Encore. Azumarill, moves: Play Rough, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Knock Off. Mega Sharpedo, moves: Protect, Crunch, Ice Fang, Hydro Pump. Russel Sheryl: Noble of Sabiduria Island. Specialized Type: Bug. Pokemon Team: Beedrill, moves: U-turn, Protect, Poison Jab, Drill Run. Mega Scizor, moves: Swords Dance, Bullet Punch, Superpower, Bug Bite. Galvantula, moves: Sticky Web, Thunder, Bug Buzz, Giga Drain. Armaldo, moves: Swords Dance, Stone Edge, Earthquake, X-Scissor. Yanmega, moves: Protect, Bug Buzz, Air Slash, Shadow Ball. Ribombee, moves: Quiver Dance, Moonblast, Bug Buzz, Psychic. Z-Move: Savage Spin-Out. ---- Daqx League The fifth island is Grabar Island which houses the Pokemon League consisting of the Elite Four and the Champion. Trainers can face the Elite Four members in any order they want. Down below is the name of the Elite Four, their specialized type, and their movesets. Elite Four: Matthew "Burst" Angels: Specialized Type: Fairy. Pokemon Team: Togekiss, moves: Nasty Plot, Air Slash, Thunder Wave, Roost. Comfey, moves: Calm Mind, Synthesis, Taunt, Draining Kiss. Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle. Granbull, moves: Play Rough, Earthquake, Heal Bell, Roar. Gardevoir, moves: Hyper Voice, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Calm Mind. Mega Mawile, moves: Iron Head, Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Baton Pass. Dedenne, moves: Substitute, Recycle, Thunderbolt, Grass Knot. Dani Gonzalez: Specialized Type: Electric. Pokemon Team: Mega Ampharos, moves: Rest, Sleep Talk, Volt Switch, Dragon Pulse. Luxray, moves: Wild Charge, Ice Fang, Superpower, Volt Switch. Zebstrika, moves: Volt Switch, Thunderbolt, Overheat, Hidden Power Ice. Eelektross, moves: Volt Switch, Flamethrower, Giga Drain, Knock Off. Heliolisk, moves: Volt Switch, Hyper Voice, Thunderbolt, Surf. Vikavolt, moves: Bug Buzz, Volt Switch, Discharge, Flash Cannon. Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc. Eliot Kinsey: Specialized Type: Normal. Pokemon Team: Audino, moves: Wish, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Fire Blast. Furfrou, moves: U-turn, Thunder Wave, Return, Sucker Punch. Mega Kangaskhan, moves: Fake Out, Earthquake, Crunch, Return. Tauros, moves: Rock Climb, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Zen Headbutt. Miltank, moves: Body Slam, Milk Drink, Stealth Rock, Thunder Wave. Drampa, moves: Calm Mind, Roost, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower. Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz. Flora Carruthers: Grass. Pokemon Team: Tangrowth, moves: Sleep Powder, Giga Drain, Knock Off, Hidden Power Fire. Mega Abomasnow, moves: Blizzard, Giga Drain, Earthquake, Ice Shard. Lurantis, moves: Substitute, Synthesis, Toxic, Leaf Storm. Z-Move: Bloom Doom. Gogoat, moves: Bulk Up, Horn Leech, Earthquake, Milk Drink. Bellossom: moves, Solar Beam, Sleep Powder, Moonblast, Hidden Power Fire. Ferrothorn, moves: Power Whip, Stealth Rock, Protect, Gyro Ball. If a Trainer is able to defeat the Elite Four, their final challenge is to beat the Champion, the most powerful Trainer in the Pokemon League, down below is their name, and team once again with movesets where available. Champion: Nikos Basil. Specialized Type: None, prefers mixed types. Pokemon Team: Tsareena, moves: Trop Kick, Low Sweep, U-Turn, Play Rough. Z-move: All-Out Pummeling. Magmortar, moves: Fire Blast, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Hidden Power Grass. Gyarados, moves: Substitute, Dragon Dance, Waterfall, Bounce. Pachirisu, moves: U-turn, Nuzzle, Toxic, Super Fang. Klefki, moves: Swagger, Substitute, Foul Play, Thunder Wave. Mega Salamence, moves: Roost, Dragon Dance, Return, Earthquake.